


I'm the Goddamn Hero!

by delusionxlkookie (orphan_account)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/delusionxlkookie
Summary: [Handsome Jack x Fem! Reader]You wake up one day in a white room. An instant pain goes through your body. You look down at your body and see nothing but cuts and gashes on you visible limbs. Then, like he had been waiting, a familiar snarky asshole speaks."Morning princess, 'bout time you woke your sweet ass up."





	1. [ 1 ]

( Handsome Jack POV)

I walked through the corridors of Helios, rolling my eyes as people looked at me with terror. That kind of look was both a blessing and a curse. It was amazing when you got someone pinned down on the ground, their eyes wide with complete fear. But whenever you don't do anything to people, and their just scared of you because of paranoia, it gets annoying.

Eventually I reached the hospital section of Helios. I don't even know why we have this, I guess because of some stupid health violation or something. A nurse stood outside the first door, apparently caught up in the paperwork on her clipboard.

I faked a cough, and the nurse looked up, her eyes immediately lighting with that same look everyone else had. I rolled my eyes.

“O-Oh, g-good morning s-”

“Cut the shit. How many of the people here are mine?” I interrupted her, already knowing we weren't going to get anywhere with small talk. She seemed to get even more nervous, her ears turning red.

"U-Um, well, t-they're all your's, except one on the end-"

"Then why are they here?!" I once again interrupted, raising my voice at the small woman. She immediately stumbled back a bit, like I had just hit her. Dumb bimbo bitch.

"S-She w-was found a-among the r-rest of t-the soldiers, s-so the p-paramedics j-just brought h-her along," The nurse started to walk down the hall, leading me to the last door.

"Does she have _anything_ to do with Hyperion?!" I asked, the tone of my voice staying as a raised voice.

"W-We don't know, she's been a-asleep ever since she got here. S-She only woke up a couple of times to e-eat and drink," The nurse said as we approached the last door. On the name tag outside the door, all it said was X. What did that mean? Was this girl just some weirdo named X?

The nurse slowly opened the door, and in their was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Despite her being asleep, she looked like an _angel._ Her eyelashes simply but beautifully layed on the bottom of her eyes, her hair draping over the side of her face, tangled and messy, but still absolutely stunning. Then I saw the rest of her body. She was covered with cuts and gashes. This immediately made my blood boil.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I said, a bit softer than I first talked, in hopes of not waking the hospitalized girl up. The nurse looked up.

"She was kidnapped with most of the other people in here by bandits, and for other people's entertainment, the bandits released her and the other soldiers into a cage of psychos, where they were beaten and bruised horribly," The nurse whispered. I glanced over the girl's body again, and I noticed the bruises on her body that accompanied the cuts.

I held back a yell and simply nodded. The nurse seemed to be waiting for me to leave. 

"Well, get out!!" I raised my voice, and the nurse scurried out of the room. 

I walked over to the seat next to the girl. Her chest rose and fell steadily, her eyelids slightly twitching a bit ever so often. I wanted so badly to shake that girl awake, to smile and tell her she was going to be okay. I couldn't and didn't.

I visited that hospital room until she woke up. 


	2. [ 2 ]

White... 

That's all I could see for a couple of moments. 

I shut my eyes in a hurry, the light burning my eyes. Once I thought my eyes would have adjusted, I opened them again. 

The pain was the only thing I felt. I looked down to find the source, and there were deep cuts all the way down my body. 

What happened? Who would have done all this? I looked up and saw a sight I never wanted to see. The dictator of Pandora himself, Handsome Jack. 

He didn't notice I was awake for a moment. He was just kinda sitting there, apparently deep in thought. Then, when I thought I could get away with fake sleeping, he noticed my open eyes. He kinda sat there for a moment, memorizing how my face looked like this was gonna be the last time he'd ever see it. 

Jack shook his head lightly, making it look like he was dazed when he was looking at me. 

"Morning princess, it's about time you woke your sweet ass up," He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Did he kidnap me? Did he do all these cuts and bruises?. 

I tried to speak, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper.   
"W-What did you do to me..?" Was the only sentence I could get out. 

"You think I did this to you? No, no, I'm not that cruel," He said, resting his hands on the side of the hospital bed. "Psychos did this to you," He added.

"A-And how am I supposed to believe you..?" I asked, my voice cracking weirdly as I said that.

"Why would I have any reason to lie?" He replied, making sure to add his stupid oversized ego in there.

"Well, you're a manipulative, snarky, and just overall really annoying dictator," My voice was finally getting used to talking. It wasn't as hoarse and it wasn't cracking as much.

"Wow, mean little one aren't you?" Jack said, putting his hand over his heart, acting offended. "You do realize I could have killed you days ago? When you first came here? I was generous enough, though, to keep you here and let the nurses take care of you, despite you being the only one here who isn't one of my soldiers."

I had no words. I was silent for the next minute.

"Fine then, show me you aren't the manipulative dictator everyone thinks you are," I finally said.


End file.
